


Help Me

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Einar's Bodyguard [1]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Five's emotional troubles, Fugitive Six, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Five/Einar or basically how they met and Einar convinced Five to take his life back.
Relationships: FIve/Einar
Series: Einar's Bodyguard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929370
Kudos: 4





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part way through Fugitive Six and I’m just like this is an interesting ship. I want to see more. They could grow together in interesting ways.  
> Also not sure about the title. This is also unedited, so I might one day go and revise this as I write more little one-shots (trying for less than 500 words for each)

Five didn’t know what to make of the blonde boy approaching him. As far as he was aware nobody knew he was still alive or where he was. Or maybe they did. Eight’s death had left a scar. Maybe they knew when they didn’t feel his scar burn into their leg. But this guy was someone Five hadn’t seen before. A familiar anger rose in Five, before a soft calm wiped everything out.

“Hello Five. My name is Einar, and I want you to help me save the human garde.”

It was a hell of an introductory speech, Five would give him that.

****

“And none of the… others are doing anything?” All the words to call them stuck in Five’s throat. There was such a distance between them that Five wasn’t sure what words he was even allowed to use.

“They’re staying out of it.” Einar told him. “But you’re different.”

Five stared at his hands. “Yeah. I killed one of them.”

*****

Five still wasn’t sure why Einar wanted him. He knew he liked how Einar could take away the rage that so frequently burned inside him. He knew that the old Garde had a certain weight, more power, that was advantageous to the cause. But he also knew he was still wild, uncontrolled, and quickly developing… something toward Einar.

It was quiet when Five sat down next to him. “Why me?”

Einar gave him a look. “You’re one of the Loric, and the only one who’s willing to do something about it.”

“So I was just convenient.”

Einar stared at him, studied him was more accurate, like he was trying to figure out what Five wanted. “You’re probably the most important on this team. Well, second. But every great lasting leader needs a bodyguard.”

And Five kissed him. Quick and slightly embarrassed, but no less sincere. He liked the idea of being Einar’s bodyguard and staying at Einar’s side, even beyond this movement.


End file.
